When sensor elements are read in the presence of noise, the noise can degrade the performance of the sensor. When sensing elements are read sequentially, the noise degrades the performance of the sensor by introducing inconsistent signal amplitude variations into the data values that are read from the sensing elements. For touch screen sensors, capacitive finger-print sensors, or other sensor devices that read sensor elements in blocks, these signal amplitude variations can be significant from block-to-block. When these sensors also read sensor elements in rows, these signal amplitude variations can be significant from row-to-row in the event that the touch screen contains a number of rows of sensing element blocks. For these and other reasons, there is a need to reduce the effect of noise in sensors devices.